


Take Your Kid To Work

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nausea, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Romantic Fluff, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's take your kid to work day. Sam gets to spend a day with Dean at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Kid To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Today was bring your child to work day and I just couldn't deny myself writing this.
> 
> AND! PLOT DEVELOPMENT! WHOOP!!
> 
> I've incorporated Becky in this, she likes Sam but not as in the way that clerk liked him. She just thinks he's really cute and wants a kid of her own, kinda flips Dean out. :D
> 
> I never really been in much hospitals (they flip me out) and when I have I was too panicked to notice things, this is my version of what I think a hospital is.

Dean woke up to nausea, which of course, sucked.

He got up silently, not wanting to wake Cas, and went to the bathroom. He dry heaved quite a bit before anything came out.

He was spitting out the last of his sick when he felt fingers run through his hair, "Didn't mean to wake you."

Cas gave a throaty chuckle, his voice was sleep rough, "Don't matter. I'd rather be here making you feel better."

Dean hummed and laid his head on the seat, enjoying the fingers running through his hair.

"You work today?"

Dean sighed, "Work at one to like 9 tonight, why?"

Cas gave a smile, "You know what today is?"

Dean looked up to Cas, whose smile grew at his mate looking at him.

"No?"

Cas chuckled, "It's bring your kid to work day, apparently Sams preschool had been buzzing with the news. I figured, even though he is your brother, since he couldn't go with your parents, and I can't obviously take him since I work from home, that you can take Sam to the hospital today."

Dean frowned, "I don't know Cas, a hospital isn't really somewhere where little kids should be, unless needed. I usually work in the things that will scar Sammy."

Dean stood up and went to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush.

Cas hummed and stood behind him, "Can't you like work something less sinister for today? Sam should be able to have this one thing, even if he can't with your parents. He shouldn't have to miss out just because of a tragedy."

Deans head was down and he was gripping both sides of the sink. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, hands rubbing his now slightly bulging stomach, you wouldn't be able to tell he was pregnant in a t-shirt still.

"I know that the loss was hard for you baby, even after the two years. I know it still haunts you but Sam was two when that happened, he didn't experience much with them. So, maybe he can experience it with you and I. Let Sam come to work with you today, maybe he'll even make it less taxing on you."

Dean was shaking slightly. He never liked to talk about anything to do with his parents. When he had nightmares about them dying and woke in cold sweat to Cas shushing and rocking him, asking questions about what happened, he never really told much. Cas didn't know all of it and sometimes Dean felt bad for keeping it from his mate but the sting of the reality hurt. He put up with it and clamped his mouth shut about it, refusing to talk about it as much as possible.

Surprisingly, Cas knew that, knew he didn't know it all, and he didn't pursue the matter. He knew Dean would tell him when he was ready.

Cas turned Dean around and held him against his person, whispering quiet nothings in his mates ear until the shaking stopped.

Dean collected himself and then kissed Cas, nodding when they seperated.

"I'll take him with me. I'm sure Sam will like that."

Cas smiled and pecked him, "Of course he will. He gets to get out of school and spend all day with his big brother and niece."

Dean chuckled, "And how do you know our pups a girl?"

Cas grinned and rubbed a hand down Dean's stomach, "Father's intuition."

Dean scoffed, smile still in place, "Well, mother's intuition is better since their the one's carrying and I think pups a boy."

Cas rose an eyebrow, squeezing Deans hips, "So you're the mom now?"

Deans face screwed up, "You ass, you know what I meant. Our  _son_ will not be calling me mom. You're papa and I'm daddy."

Cas hummed, looking thoughtful, "I don't know, I kind of like to see our pup calling you mom."

Dean pushed his shoulder, "You teach him to call me that I will kill you Castiel Novak."

Cas grinned, "I'm so afraid, I'm shaking in my boots."

Dean pushed him again, causing Cas to stumble and bring him along with him because of Cas's hands on Deans hips.

"Whoa!" Cas caught his balance and caught Dean, setting them right.

"Careful Dean, don't want you falling."

"Your fault for almost making me fall, asshat."

Cas chuckled and leaned in to kiss Dean. The kiss turned heavy quickly. Cas gripping Dean by the hips, he pulled him to his own and rocked.

Dean started to moan and rock back just when...

"De? Cassie?"

Sams voice was close and Dean sprung away from Cas, panting.

Cas was the one to recover quickly enough to address Sam. He walked out of the bathroom, letting Dean cool down before Sam saw him.

"Ya Sammy?" Cas found Sam slowly opening the door to their room, peaking around the door.

"I'm hungry..." Cas chuckled, Sam's quite the eater. He's glad him and Dean make a decent amount of money from their jobs, it's a lot to just feed Sam. Cas wouldn't trade it for the world.

Cas scooped him up and rested him against his hip, "We were going to wake you up when breakfast got done but you beat us to it. Lets go cook breakfast."

Sam giggled, "What about De?"

Cas bounced him, walking to the kitchen, "Dean will come shortly, he was sick. He's just cleaning up?"

"Is puppy making him sick like before?"

Sam's taken to calling the pup in Deans stomach puppy, since it's a baby. It's quite adorable.

Cas nodded, "Ya but he's okay. He didn't have much sickness. When I left him he was cleaning himself up."

Sam nodded and laid his head on Cas's neck, snuggling into him. 

Cas sat Sam on the counter and got food preparations out.

"What do you want to eat Sammy? Egg muffin or pancakes?"

Sam seemed to seriously think on that, "Muff with bacon? De always likes bacon."

Cas chuckled and got the food out, "Yes, yes he does."

~~~~~

Sam was sitting at the table and Cas was putting food in front of him when Dean walked in.

"Want some breakfast?"

Dean sniffed and his face twisted, hand rubbing his stomach, "Not what you made. Kind of just getting sick just smelling it."

Sam piped up, "But you love bacon!"

Dean shot Sam a smile and went to the fridge, "Ya but puppy doesn't like it too much. I'm just going to have like yogurt and a water."

Dean got his food and drink and sat next to Sam, watching his brother eat.

"Hey Sam, it's bring your kid to work day. Want to skip school and come to the hospital with me since Cas works from home?"

Sam seemed to beam at that, "YA! I get to see you be a hero!"

Dean chuckled, "Maybe, I don't think you should be in on the serious cases Sammy, you're too young." Sam pouted but brightened quickly again.

"You don't need to save someone to be a hero, you can just help someone feel better by giving medicine to be one."

Deans eyes teared up and he hastily wiped them away, "Thanks Sammy."

Cas sat across from them and admired their bond.

Dean finished his yogurt and stood up, "I'm going to go shower and change. Cas, when you two are done can you help Sam with getting ready?"

Cas nodded. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and then bent down to kiss Cas's cheek, ignoring Sams exaggerated ew.

~~~~~~~~~~

When the two was ready, Dean buckled Sam into the back and got in the front, driving to work.

When he got there, he was immediately stopped.

"Dean! You decided to bring Sam to bring your child to work day?"

Dean laughed and clapped hands with Benny, "Ya, Cas actually suggested it." He looked down to Sam who was clinging to his pant leg, "Sam you remember Benny, don't you?"

Sam thought for a minute and nodded.

Benny smiled and bent down, "Hey brotha', nice to see you again." Benny had been one of Deans first friend when he and Cas moved to this town, he knew Sam just as long as he knew Dean and Cas.

Sam gave him a bright smile and loosened his hold on Deans leg.

Benny stood up and looked to Dean, "You know, everyone's going to be fawning over Sam today."

Dean scoffed, "Probably just the Betas and Omegas, the Alphas are too proud and don't even pay me enough respect. Well, except you."

Benny shrugged, "They can get over their grudge, there's a couple Omegas working at this hospital."

Dean nodded.

Benny leaned in close, "Becky's working today. You know how she is with kids, watch out."

Dean nodded, "Thanks. I think I'm just going to be helping with pediatrics and just look after sick patients. Don't want to do much glory stuff with Sam right next to me." 

"Well watch out for Becky. Good luck brotha'." Benny clapped Dean's shoulder and walked away.

Dean looked down to Sam, "I gotta clock in, then we can go to the cafeteria." Sam nodded and stuck close to Dean's side, not wanting to lose him.

~~~~~~~~

Dean clocked in and walked Sam to the cafeteria, getting him juice and an apple. The two sat down.

"What are you learning in class?"

Sam perked, "We're learning the ABCs and do all this drawing and stuff! It's awesome!"

Dean laughed, "That's great Sammy-"

He was cut off by his pager the over speaker going on

'Dr. Winchester, please report to pediatrics. Dr. Winchester, please report to pediatrics."

Dean sighed and helped Sam clean up, "That's our cue Sammy."

~~~~~~~~~

Throughout the day Sam watched Dean help children and sick people, staying far away from the sick people.

At one point though they managed to lose each other. Sam was left alone in a big hospital with complete strangers. He started crying.

"Sam? Why are you alone?" Sam looked up and through his tear soaked eyes he saw Benny, who he latched onto immediately.

"I-I lost Dean, I don't know where he is and I'm scared." Benny soothed his hand across Sam's hair.

"It's okay kid, he's probably worried sick looking for you. I'll call him down."

'Dr. Winchester, please come to room 203, your brother is looking for you.'

A couple minutes later Dean was running to them and pulling Sam into a hug, "Oh Sam, don't leave my side again!"

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes again, "I'm sorry De."

Dean smiled and wiped his hands across Sams face, "It's okay buddy, at least Benny found you."

Just then they heard squealing and Benny and Dean both groaned.

"Dean! I didn't know you had a brother!" Becky bounded their way and Sam clung to Dean, not knowing what was going on.

Dean gave a tight smile, "Well I do. His name is Sam..."

Becky bent down and brought Sam forcibly into a hug, causing him to struggle.

"Hi Sam! Aren't you just so cute! Cuter than anyone I've ever seen!"

Dean gave a awkward chuckle, pulling his little brother from Becky's grip and holding him.

"Ya... He's adorable and all but we need to get going, got patients to help."

Becky stood up and clapsed her hands together, "Oh, can I take Sam with me for awhile? Pretty please?"

Sam gripped Dean tighter then, Dean looked to Benny for help.

"Uh Becky, I think Sam wants to watch his brother work."

Becky looked sad at that and huffed, "Fine." She pinched Sam's cheeks and walked away.

Dean let out a breath, "Man she creeps me out sometimes. You okay Sammy?"

Sams face was twisted, "She's weird and she hurt my cheeks."

Dean laughed and walked to where he was needed.

~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam were eating a little meal in the cafeteria since Sam was hungry and the pup was making Dean hungry.

They were just talking about random things when a coworker of Deans walked up to them

He knew it was an Alpha by the smell but Sam didn't.

"Hey bitch, bought your little brother to work I see," The Alpha turned to Sam, "Don't grow up like a bitch like your brother. You want to be an Alpha, then you'll have all the bitches at your beck and call."

Dean growled, "Go the fuck away and do not talk to my brother like that."

The Alpha straightened, "What are you going to do about it,  _bitch_."

Dean stood up and clocked the Alpha in the face, grabbing Sams hand and walking away.

They didn't get far before Deans arm was gripped tightly and he was being growled at.

"You need to learn some manners."

Dean was ready for the hit but it never came. Benny had the Alphas hand in his own grip, twisting it.

"Now brotha', I know you are not about to hit a  _pregnant_ Omega. You know that is illegal, especially if their mated. And I kno' that Deans Alpha will not appreciate you swinging at him and you won't live to regret your choice of hitting him. Now back off."

The Alpha growled and tried to get out of Benny's grip.

"I mean it. back off brotha'. Or else." Benny shoved the guy, who huffed and looked from Dean to Benny, stomping away.

Benny turned to Dean, who was holding his little brother close, who was crying.

"You okay man?"

Dean nodded tersely, his voice was choked though, "Fine, thanks."

Benny nodded. Dean turned and walked away, going somewhere private to talk to Sam.

Dean sat Sam down on a hospital bed and wiped his tears, "Baby boy, why are you crying?"

Sam sniffled, "Why are Alphas so mean? The only ones I've met that aren't are Benny and Cassie. Why can't more of Alphas be like them?"

Dean gave a small smile, "Not all Alphas are mean Sammy but a lot have those old views I told you about."

"Was dad mean to momma?" Sam looked up to Dean, his little hazel eyes gazing up at him.

Dean's heart ached with loss of the two he loved dearly.

"No, dad treated mom like a princess. He treated her like how Cas treats me baby boy. They didn't like the stereotypical way of how society ran. Dad never put himself over mom. Dad even defended mom sometimes when other Alphas tried to degrade her."

Sam gave a small smile, "Like how Cassie defends you De?"

Dean gave a light laugh, a couple tear drops falling, "Ya baby boy. They were really amazing, I wish you had more time with them and I'm really sorry. I am."

Sam sniffled and hugged Dean, "It's okay De. It's not your fault."

Oh but it was.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of Dean's shift went by without incidents. Though, his boss had talked to him about what had happened.

By time Dean was allowed to go home, Sam was slumping in the chair he sat in, falling asleep.

Dean chuckled and picked him up, ignoring his own fatigue. He carried him to the car and buckled him in the back, giving Sam his jacket for a makeshift blanket.

When they got home, Dean could tell Cas was still up. Dean took his phone out and called him.

_'Hey Dean, you on your way home?'_

"I'm here and Sam's fast asleep. I'm too tired to pick him up, could you-"

Cas interrupted him with a laugh, ' _I got him baby. Come on up to bed. We can talk about how work with_ _Sam went tomorrow._ '

Dean let out a sigh, "Thank you."

Cas came out and picked Sam up. Dean treaded to the front door, dragging his feet. Cas right behind him.

Dean went to their room and made himself comfortable in bed while Cas tucked Sam in his own.

When Cas got back he shut the light off and got in bed, Dean immediately curling into him.

"Rough night?"

Dean made an eh noise and kissed Cas's collar, "I love you, so much."

Cas pulled him closer, "I love you too. Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Mmm-" Dean drifted to sleep.


End file.
